


Set Fire to the Rain

by buttercakesss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercakesss/pseuds/buttercakesss
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Set Fire to the Rain

Kris stared around at the tattoo designs lining the walls, on the whole disinterested in each little piece of art he saw. He’d seen them enough times before when he’d visited on his own business, but today was a little different.

He’d been surprised when Jongin first approached him. They were close but typically they didn’t interact much in the dorm because they had all the other members to talk to. It’d been a quiet day, though. That was probably why Jongin came up to him. No witnesses.

“Piercings?”

Jongin had blushed but nodded, a determined look on his face. Not even Kris’s raised eyebrow made a dent in the kid’s resolve. He thought about it long enough to make Jongin shift nervously on the cushions next to him and when he decided Jongin had squirmed enough, nodded. Jongin’s elation lasted only a few seconds however.

“When do you wanna get them?”

He bit his lip. It drove Kris up a wall every time he did that.

“When’s the next time you’re free?”

Kris just smirked and got off the couch, feeling Jongin’s eyes follow him as he walked towards his room to grab his jacket and called over his shoulder.

“No time like the present!”

Now here they were, sitting in the neat, clean tattoo parlor that Kris frequented whenever he needed his tattoo touched up or he wanted to add another earring set to his collection. The paperwork was filled out and Jongin was sitting next to a display of body piercings with a pair of owl eyes that would rival Kyungsoo’s.

If Kris wasn’t trying to be a source of moral support, he would’ve straight out laughed.

“Jongin.”

The sound of his name made Jongin jump and Kris had to bite back a snort as he gestured for him to come over.

“While we’re waiting, why don’t you pick out the studs you wanna use?”

Jongin bit his lip again and then crossed the room to look at the display case Kris was standing next to; Lord give Kris the strength to not punch him because THAT BITE.

They’d spent a good five minutes pointing out different designs and stones and then an attendant brought them to the back. Two quick stabs of a needle, a little gasp of pain, and then they left the shop, two Ks embedded in the lobes of Jongin’s ears.

Jongin was able to hide his new bling for about a day, but he forgot himself rinsing off in the shower and being careful to keep his ears clean. Unfortunately, Baekhyun, who was helping Jongin wash his back, had a loud mouth.

Some of the members oo’d and ah’d over them. Kris had to direct a stern eye at Jongdae and Sehun when they’d taken turns flicking the tops of Jongin’s ears to panick him.

The novelty wore off quickly and life returned to the norm. The only change being Minseok and Yixing giving Jongin advice on how to take care of the skin around the earrings and promising to buy him different ones once they’d healed enough.

But there was something off about the whole thing. He watched Jongin fidget with the studs, occasionally glancing over at Kris only to find he was being watched and looking away with a blush. He brushed it off as feeling guilty for going behind the members’ backs and then not saying anything. Unlike Jongin, however, Kris had no such guilt.

Dinner was an interesting affair as always, but one moment stuck out the most in Kris’s mind. Jongin was in the middle of taking a particularly large bite of kimchi spaghetti when Yixing came out of his daze long enough to ask, “So what’re the Ks for?”

It took a couple minutes for Jongin to breathe again and even then the flush on his face from lack of air didn’t fade, embarrassment keeping the bronze skin across his cheeks a dusty rose color. They all sat expectantly, food temporarily the last thing on their minds as they waited for Jongin’s answer. Kris could’ve sworn he saw Jongin’s eyes flick in his direction but he blinked and Jongin was staring at the whorls of the wood on the table. Jongin shrugged.

“They stand for the ‘K’ from ‘EXO K’. I would’ve gotten an ‘M’ in the other ear if I could, but it came in a set.”

The members cheered, the M members patting him on the back sympathetically and forgiving him mockingly for neglecting them in his jewelry choice. Kris quietly went back to eating.

He didn’t mention that the K earrings were actually meant for only single piercing.

~~~~~~~~~~

The water was hot even through the rubber gloves, pink because they were Kyungsoo’s and he liked the stupid color, and Kris was stuck doing the dishes. He didn’t particularly mind, it was his night and it was only fair, but this color made him want to strangle someone.

A perfect candidate for abuse walked in in the form of Jongin looking for a glass of water or something. Kris didn’t care. This was an opportunity to figure out why Jongin felt the need to tell another white lie to his bandmates over something that Kris didn’t think was that big of a deal.

He kept his gaze on the soapy water, scrubbing a stubborn part of the dish that dinner’d been baked in that night, waiting until he could tell Jongin was at relative ease out of the corner of his eye.

“What’s the real reason that you got the K earrings?”

Kris had to thank some god somewhere that Jongin didn’t drop the glass he was holding, he jumped so badly. He did NOT want to deal with cleaning up broken glass and overexcited boys waking up because of the noise and making a bigger mess.

He stood there, finally cleaning the spaghetti dish and starting on a set of plates. Jongin could’ve been carved from stone from how still he was. Kris shot a glance in his direction and this motion on his part seemed to jumpstart Jongin, but only enough to play with the glass in his hands and refuse to look at Kris.

“Uh, well, didn’t want them to think I had a big head cuz they stand for Kai–”

“Oh, don’t give me that bull.”

The plates forgotten, he’d stripped off the horrid gloves and gave Jongin a flat look, the one he reserved for when someone was in trouble. And Jongin most certainly was. However, when it didn’t look like Jongin was going to speak, Kris snorted and rolled his eyes. turning back to the sink. He almost had a glove on when he felt warmth against his back and a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“The fu–”

“I…I got them because of you.”

Jongin’s forehead rested against the base of Kris’s neck. He could feel Jongin’s entire body quivering, probably from terror. It wasn’t often that someone invaded Kris’s personal space, for good reason. Kris didn’t want to fray Jongin’s nerves more, but he had to look him in the eye.

He turned around without breaking Jongin’s hold on his waist, resting his hips against the cupboard and folding his arms in a no nonsense manner that made Jongin’s Adam’s apple bob.

“Mind explaining that sentence?”

Jongin bit his damn lip again and the hardening of Kris’s already impassive expression loosened Jongin’s tongue.

“I, I like you. A lot.”

If Kris thought it was a joke, he would’ve laughed. The fact that he didn’t gave Jongin the boost he needed.

“I like that you take care of everyone and look out for us. You don’t say much but it’s like you say so much more with your silence.”

It wasn’t easy confessing to anyone, let alone the bitchface leader of EXO-M, and with a pair of earrings, no less. With what courage he had left, Jongin leaned up and forward just enough to press his lips against Kris’s own, startling the normally reserved and unruffled man. It was short, chaste, the seal on Jongin’s confession. When Kris didn’t move, barely even to breathe, Jongin lowered his eyes and bit his lip, letting his arms drop.

“At least you know how I fee–”

Jongin was turning away but he felt a hand grab his arm and spin him back around, lips crashing onto his while his legs were hoisted up and he was moved a few steps before his ass was dropped unceremoniously on the table. When they finally broke apart and Jongin’s head fell back as he tried to breathe, the air hitched in his lungs as he felt one of Kris’s large palms cup one side of his neck while he kissed and sucked down the other.

He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked out whine as he felt Kris’s other hand palm him through his sweats and he grabbed at Kris’s shirt, tugging him back up into a kiss full of tongue and teeth.

Cold air hit hot skin as Kris shoved Jongin’s shirt up to reveal softly defined muscles and he traced a finger around one dusky nipple, enough to distract Jongin so he could lean down and tease the other with his tongue. Jongin fully submitted in that moment, lying back on the well-used table and trying to hide the barely contained noises he kept making behind one hand while his other curled in Kris’s short hair, alternately stroking and tugging at the dark strands.

When he felt Kris’s nose brush at the skin just above his waistline, the shock made him tug hard enough that Kris grunted and looked up. His gaze brooked no argument, and while Jongin was nervous, he dragged his lip between his teeth and closed his eyes, opening them again when he felt Kris shift and they were kissing again, Kris dragging Jongin’s sweats and boxers down low enough to release his aching cock from the fabric and let it spring back to hit Jongin’s stomach.

The first touch of Kris’s hand had him groaning loud enough that Kris squeezed just hard enough so it trailed off into a whimpering mewl. They looked at each other, breath coming in heated pants and skin tinged with sweat. Another slow pump and Jongin was gasping, a hand scrabbling at Kris’s wrist, unable to decide whether it wanted him to stop or keep going. Kris decided that for the both of them when he dug his thumb into the slit and then bent to lick it, as if in apology.

Jongin almost lost it and would’ve woken up the whole apartment with his surprised yelp if Kris’s free hand hadn’t clamped over his open mouth and covered it. Kris sucked the head and hollowed his cheeks as he went down, Jongin’s grip on Kris’s wrists tightening and trying to pull his hands away so he could scream, so he could have a break from the onslaught of pleasure that almost felt so good it was painful, but Kris’s strength outmatched his and all he could do was whine from behind Kris’s fingers and try to buck up into the wet heat of Kris’s mouth.

Kris knew Jongin was close when he really tried to push Kris away, his nails digging into Kris’s skin with the effort, but his only warning was a shudder running through Jongin’s body before he came with a muffled yell. He pulled off midway, grimacing as cum painted his lips and Jongin’s stomach. Some got in his mouth. Gross. He swallowed it and went to the cupboard to grab the glass of water Jongin had left there to rinse out his mouth before grabbing the towel he’d been using to dry the dishes and turning back.

Jongin lay thoroughly debauched on the table, his tan limbs draped over the sides like Kris had drained the energy out of him and his eyes on the M leader, hooded and curious. He stepped forward and cleaned up the mess, ignoring the hiss when he wiped down Jongin’s oversensitive cock. Kris was pulling up Jongin’s sweats when he glanced up and noticed Jongin worrying his lip between his teeth again.

“Sometimes I swear you do that on purpose,” he bit out, letting the waistband snap against Jongin’s skin just to hear him gasp again and leaning forward to capture his swollen, red lips. Jongin wrapped his arms around his neck while his legs secured themselves around his waist and kept him close. When Kris pulled away to look at him with an eyebrow raised, Jongin flicked his eyes to the space between their bodies and back up.

“You gonna let me help you take care of that?”

Kris had to admit the problem currently pressing into the inside of Jongin’s thigh wasn’t one he could hide, especially when it’d only been getting harder and more painful the more he’d worked Jongin up.

He looked down at the near youngest of the bunch, at the lips curved into a small smile that was almost a smirk, but not quite; the sweat at his hairline making his hair stick in random angles against his forehead; the eyes that searched his face with a hopeful, deviant glint that only promised pleasure for the both of them. Then the glint on the lobes of Jongin’s ears caught his eye and he toyed with one of the little silver Ks, careful not to irritate the skin too much.

“We should probably move somewhere a little more private.”

Jongin’s smile widened and then turned devious when he rolled his hips up into Kris’s and the taller gritted his teeth, his fingers digging bruises into Jongin’s sides. Again, the smaller, tan boy was hoisted into the air but instead of landing on another surface of Kyungsoo’s precious kitchen, they moved out of the room.

It was when Kris was passing the living room that Jongin bit and played with one of Kris’s earrings, muttering, “Y’know, sometimes it is on purpose.”

Kris turned his head to see Jongin biting his lip again, the aura of sex he exuded on stage coming out as he looked back, teasing the older.

Kris decided that the couch was private enough.


End file.
